What the Future Holds
by Erik's Mistress of Music
Summary: Set after the scene in the lair.  What if Erik took Christine somewhere unknown before the mob or Raoul could take her back?  This dives right into the senerio.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my second story up on , but my first _Phantom of the Opera_ story on here. Please R & R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but imagination (but I even share that with others!)

* * *

><p><strong><em>What the Furture Holds<em>**

* * *

><p>Bang. I was thrown to the floor. I couldn't believe how angry he was. No, I take that back, of course I understood why he was so angry. I didn't think he'd ever hurt me on purpose, however. I didn't know where we were. We weren't in the opera house, that I was certain of. I was still in the wedding dress that had been so lovingly made for me. The door slowly opened and he walked in. Shutting it quietly he looked down at me. I had closed my eyes when I heard him approaching. "Christine?" he asked uncertainly. "Christine, are you alright?" panic laced his voice. <em>Sure, let him think I'm dead, or at least unconscious. Why not?<em> I thought darkly. "My God!" he exclaimed under his breath. Leaning over me I opened my eyes and smiled slyly, making sure my eyes conveyed my feelings. "Were you scared?" I asked evenly, keeping my smile intact. He raised his hand to strike me, but I felt we both knew better. Instead he grumbled under his breath and grabbed my forearms. He yanked me up harshly and backed me into a wall. I saw we were in a bedroom that looked similar to his old one, even though I had only seen it once. He raised my arms high above my head. Sliding his large hands up my arms he entwined our fingers. I turned my head to the side, already forming an idea of what he was going to do to me. His breathing was heavy and shallow as he brought his face close to mine. I turned my head slowly to look him straight in the eyes. What happened next was so fast and so glorious I almost didn't know what had happened until I laid next to him, pledging my undying love for him.

I smiled inside, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs about his waist. Throwing my arms around his neck, I let him kiss me. His face was already growing stubble and it scratched my neck, sending shivers over my body. A low dresser was beside us. He lowered me onto it, but I still wouldn't let go of him. He looked into my eyes and was assured that our intents were the same. He cupped my face in his hands and I closed my eyes, savoring the touch. Unlocking my arms from around his neck he took a step back. Slowly he undressed. As he revealed a toned, muscular body, I felt my growing desire for him intensify. He had a luxurious amount of hair on his head but not much on his body. He had taken everything off but his trousers. I slid off the dresser and turned around. I was amazed I got the dress on by myself, I had no idea how to get out of it on my own. His slender fingers ran down my back as he unbuttoned my dress. It slowly slid down and he went to work on my corset. Restoring my proper breathing he whispered in my ear, "I shall buy you a new dress, this one holds nothing but sorrowful memories…" I nodded in agreement.

He threw my corset aside and turned me back around to face him. "You are sure you want this?" he asked firmly. "Yes, more than anything. You and only you," I responded. His eyes gave way to relief and he smiled. I wrapped my arms around him once more and he carried me to the bed. I was large with a canopy and curtains attached. He laid me down on softest bed I had ever laid on while he shut the curtains around the bed. Although I was fairly certain no one would bother us. I had shed my last piece of clothing, my chemise, and waited for him to return to me. His eyes widened at the sight of me bare. He had dimmed the gaslights as well. He followed my lead and removed his last article of clothing as well. Taking me into his arms he made love to me for the first time. It was nothing like I had expected. Hearing stories from the ballet girls was misleading. Some said it was the most painful thing they had ever done, while others said they enjoyed it immensely. I was positive that they hadn't been loved. Although I had expected him to be a bit rough, I hadn't excepted the sharp throbbing pain that had engulfed me. I cried out and he immediately stopped. Sitting up he held me and rocked back and forth, apologizing over and over while tears ran down my face. "Oh Christine…" he sobbed. "No, it's not entirely your fault. I should've known. Please…" I said trying to make him understand. I asked to try again. He complied, taking me gently and tenderly.

I fell back into the bed, euphoria soaking me to the bone. I could tell he felt the same. He laid next to me, holding me close. I reached up and caressed his cheek. I began running my fingers through his hair, wrapping strands around my finger in a lazy effort to curl them. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. He told me to rest. Closing my eyes I softly spoke, "Erik…? I don't know why I hadn't told you before… I love you." Tucking my head under his chin, I was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is really bugging me... but, there are only two chapters in this! Enjoy, please R & R.

* * *

><p>I was awake, but fearing the night before had only been a wonderful dream, I kept my eyes closed. I stretched my arms out and laid them on the bed. My right arm made contact with a firm mass. Smiling I opened my eyes. My arm was lying across Erik's back. His face was turned towards me and he was looking at me curiously. Without speaking I could already tell what he was thinking. I laughed and rolled onto my back as well. He reached over and pulled at my side, bringing me closer to him. I mimicked his actions while explaining, "I was afraid it was all a dream. I spread out my arms to make sure you were still in bed before I opened my eyes." A smirk tugged at his mouth. I kissed him before turning my head away from him and asking if he would mind rubbing my back. He obliged and I looked through the curtain. It was a black material that was thin enough to see through. For the first time I noticed the room we were in had a window. This meant we were in an actual house, above ground.<p>

The sun's rays glinted off of something and I strained my eyes to see what it was. A ring with a black teardrop gem was set in the middle of a plain band, surrounded by tiny diamonds. A gasp escaped my lips and Erik asked if he had pressed too hard. I shook my head and raised myself up. Reaching through the curtain I grabbed the ring and looked at Erik. "Is this for me?" I asked, holding it up. "Of course, who else would I give it to?" he answered. "What about the one you gave me before?" I inquired. "Christine," he laughed, "you lost the ring I gave you. I also discovered that you didn't care for the color of gold. This ring is white gold." A tear fell onto the bed, not unnoticed by Erik. "Yes… please, put it on," I asked. Staring at me, he complied.

Taking a shaky breath, I said, "Erik, I'm going to be Madame…?" Smiling and chuckling deeply, he supplied the missing information, "Destler. Madame Christine Destler." Making an affirmative sound, I continued, "I love you. More than I ever could have imagined. I'll never love any other man."


End file.
